Anne
„Anne mein Schatz, kommst du? Essen ist fertig!“ rief mir meine Mutter zu. „Ja, Mama! Ich komme gleich“, antwortete ich vom Badezimmer aus. Ich war gerade dabei meine blutverschmierten Hände zu waschen. Denn ich hatte vorhin meiner Katze den Bauch aufgeschlitzt. Ich war nur neugierig, wie ein Katzenkörper von innen aussah. Sehr schön muss ich sagen. Ich hatte die Gedärme raus genommen und genauer betrachtet. Sehr interessant war das. Nein. Ich bin nicht gestört. Ich war nur neugierig, okay? Den toten Körper meiner Katze hatte ich in einem Plastiksack gesteckt den ich in einer Schublade meines Pultes gefunden hatte. Den Plastiksack schnürte ich fest zu und versteckte ihn unter meinem Bett, danach ging ich die Treppen hinunter, zur Küche. Ich hatte einen Bärenhunger. Oh! Wo bleiben denn meine Manieren? Ich heisse Anne Jones. Ich bin zehn Jahre alt, habe lange, schwarze Haare und himmelblaue Augen. Ich bin nicht wirklich beliebt und habe keine richtigen Freunde. Dafür aber eine grosse Schwester, einen kleinen Bruder und eine kleine Schwester. Meine grosse Schwester heisst Lindsey. Sie ist 17 Jahre alt und meint ich wäre ein geisteskrankes Mädchen. Ich sei böse, teuflisch und sonderbar. Das sagen alle. Ich sei sonderbar. Ich bin ein sonderbares, kleines Mädchen. Aber das bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein liebes Mädchen. Ein normales Mädchen. Ich finde Lindsey echt doof. Dann gibt’s noch meinen kleinen Bruder Michael, er ist sechs, und meine kleine Schwester Catherine, ist vier Jahre alt. Michael und Catherine hab ich lieber, denn Sie sind wenigstens lieb zu mir und beleidigen mich nicht die ganze Zeit, wie Lindsey diese dumme Kuh. In der Schule gibt es immer ein Mädchen. Sie ist die beliebteste Schülerin der ganzen Schule. Sie heisst Stella und ist 13 Jahre alt. Ich hasse sie, weil sie mich immer fertig macht und sich über mich lustig macht. Eines Tages in der Schule, ging ich den Schulkorridor entlang, als gerade Stella mit ihren Freundinnen auf mich zukam. „Was geht, du Loser?“ sagte Stella und kicherte. Ich wollte ihr gerade aus dem Weg gehen, doch sie schnitt mir den Weg ab. „Wo willst du denn so eilig hin, hm?“ Ich antwortete ihr nicht. „Oh! Was ist denn los mit dir, du kleines hässliches Stück Scheisse? Hast du deine Zunge verloren?“ und sie begann wieder zu kichern. Und da hatte ich einfach genug und rief: „Du bist eine hässliche Kuh!“ und spuckte ihr ins Gesicht. Überrascht begann Stella laut auszuticken: „Sag mal geht’s noch? Spinnst du? Wie kannst du es wagen du dreckiges Miststück!“ Mehrere Schüler wurden auf den Streit aufmerksam, und eine Masse von Schülern umkreisten mich und Stella. Man konnte hören wie einige Schüler Sache drein rufen: "Los Knall ihr eine!" Oder "Verprügle dieses kleine Kind so richtig!" Oder "Na los! Die machst du locker fertig Stella!" Stella war knallrot vor Zorn und stiess einen wutentbrannten Schrei aus, als sie mir eine heftige Ohrfeige gab. Gleich danach packte sie mich an meinen Haaren zerrte wie verrückt daran und schupste mich grob gegen die Wand. Ich fiel mit dem Rücken hart auf den Boden. Stella war über mir, sie hob ihre Faust hoch über ihren Kopf und wollte gerade zu schlagen, als der Schuldirektor ihren Arm packte und brüllte: „Was um alles in der Welt ist hier denn los?! STELLA! Wolltest du gerade dieses unschuldige kleine Mädchen schlagen?! Sie ist vielleicht gerade mal 10 Jahre alt! Was ist denn bloss los mit dir?! Das muss ich sofort deinen Eltern erzählen! Du kommst jetzt schön mit mir mit, junge Dame! Ab in mein Büro mit dir!“ Stella riss sich aus der Umklammerung los und ging in Richtung Schuldirektors Büro. Jetzt drehte er sich zu den anderen Schülern um. „Und was euch angeht! Ab in euren Schulklassen, Na los wird’s bald!“ „Aber es ist Pause!“ Erwiderte ein Schüler. „Ihr geht dann halt nach draussen! Ich will euch hier nicht sehen! Los! Geht!“ Und alle Schüler machten sich auf dem Weg nach draussen. Er half mir auf und bat mich höflich ebenfalls in sein Büro. Ich nickte und er begleitete mich in dorthin. „So, was war da genau passiert?“ fragte der Schuldirektor und sah uns beide mit ernster Miene an. „Dieses Biest" , und zeigte auf mich, "hat mir einfach in die Fresse gespuckt! Einfach so! Und ich habe nichts! GAR NICHTS getan!“ Der Schuldirektor nickte nur und sah mich danach mit seinen giftgrünen Augen an. „Und wie siehst du das Ganze?“ Zuerst zögerte ich, doch dann sagte ich mit ruhiger Stimme: „Ich ging ganz normal den Schulgang entlang um nach draussen zu gehen, als Stella auf mich zu kam und mich beleidigt hat, da hatte ich es endgültig satt und ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass ich ihr ins Gesicht gespuckt habe. Aber nur aus Wut.“ Gestand ich. Der Schuldirektor nickte wieder. Er meinte Stella müsste 3 Seiten voll schreiben in dem stand, sie solle keine Beleidigungen mehr sagen und Stella musste mindestens 6 Meter Abstand von mir halten. Und auch ich musste etwas schreiben jedoch nur 1 Seite und zwar dass ich niemandem mehr ins Gesicht spucken sollte. Ausserdem wurden Stellas Eltern informiert und die Eltern von Stella meinten sie würden sie persönlich bestrafen. Jedoch… war für mich das nicht genug. Stella hatte mich schon so viele Jahre lang runtergemacht und all die möglichsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen dass ich alleine ''etwas dagegen tun musste. Ich wartete bis es Schulende war. Ich habe Stellas Stundenplan gesehen und wusste dass sie noch einen Nachhilfekurs nach der Schule machte. Der würde 1 Stunde dauern. Kein Problem für mich. Ich wartete also 1 Stunde bis sie die schweren Eingangstüren aufstiess und sich auf dem Weg nach Hause machte. Um diese Zeit war das Schulgelände menschenleer. Hach, Stella war so schön naiv. Sie benutzte die kleine Abkürzung hinter der Schule, die durch eine eher gruselig zumutende Gasse führte. Eigentlich wagte sich keiner der Schüler da rein, weil das Gerücht herrschte, dass ein Geist dort herumspuckte. So simpel und so dumm waren meine Klassenkammeraden. So simpel und so dumm war Stella, obwohl sie nicht an die Gruselgeschichte glaubte. Ich musste nur kurz warten bis sie auftauchte. Die Brechstange, die ich an der Wand gefunden hatte, würde von großer Hilfe sein. Und genau als sie um die Ecke bog verpasste ich ihr einen beherzten Schlag in die Magengrube. Auch als sie am Boden lag schlug ich in meiner Rage immer wieder zu. Ich liess meine ganze Wut raus. All meine Wut die ich jahrelang mit mir mitgetragen habe und nie richtig rausgelassen habe. Ich hörte nicht auf sie mit der Brechstange zu schlagen. Ich hob die Brechstange hoch über meinen Kopf und schlug zu. Wieder und wieder. Bis sie sich nicht mehr bewegte. Bis sie keinen einzigen Muskel mehr bewegte. Bis sie ''tot war. Dann hörte ich auf. Ich liess die Brechstange zu Boden fallen und sah Stella an. Den toten Körper von Stella. Überall war Blut. So viel wunderschönes Blut. Und sie lag mittendrinnen. Zerstörte die Schönheit. Sie war hässlich, und ich lächelte. 3 Jahre später Ich war in meinem Zimmer, und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Dachte über meinen Mord vor 3 Jahren nach. Als ich Stella umgebracht habe. Doch ich spürte nicht das kleinste bisschen Mitleid. Es war beinahe zu einfach sie hinter dem Schulgebäude zu begraben. Die Erde dort war schon immer eher matschig gewesen, und so konnte ich einfach etwas von dem Schlamm auf mein Kunstwerk verteilen. Bald sah alles so aus wie vorher. Aber ehrlich, niemand, abgesehen von ein paar Kids, die nach Mutproben, oder einem Adrenalinkick suchten, hatte sich dorthin gewagt. Mein Kunstwerk blieb sicher zurück. Tief unter der Erde. Meine Mutter hatte mein Fehlen kaum bemerkt. Ich liebte sie zwar, aber sie hatte auch meine Geschwister, die nicht so gut auf sich aufpassen konnten. Doch wie schon gesagt sie hatte es verdient. Sie hatte den Tod verdient. Böse Menschen müssen bestraft werden. Böse Menschen dürfen nicht ''weiterleben. Ich lächelte als mir wieder klar wurde, dass ich es getan habe. Ich ''ganz allein. Ich. Anne. Wer weiß, vielleicht muss meine herzallerliebste Schwester Lindsey auch ihre Lektion lernen? Fortsetzung ~DarknessAngel/HeartOfDark~ Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod